Shadow Play
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sequel to Eternal. In a turnabout Dean finds himself fighting in the underworld for Sam’s eternal soul. Not knowing any of this Sam struggles to help the Atlantis team find a way to save Dean’s life. Will the brothers find a way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Atlantis: Sheppard/Weir,Teyla/Ronon  
Category: Xover. Supernatural,Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis. Angst  
Timeline: Set two months after All Hell Breaks Loose part 2. All Stargate and Stargate Atlantis timelines are Alternate Universe  
Summary: Sequel to Eternal. In a turnabout Dean finds himself fighting in the underworld for Sam's eternal soul. Not knowing any of this Sam struggles to help the Atlantis team find a way to save Dean's life. Will the brothers find a way back to each other or is it too late?  
Author's Notes: Picks up directly where Eternal left off.

Sam nearly fell off his chair as the Stargate activated. He'd half heard the techs around him preparing for the activation, but absorbed as he was in his research Sam hadn't been paying attention.

Now, however, Sam stood leaning against the railing of the control room looking down at the Gate. Seeing the StarGate in action was just incredible. Sam found himself mesmerized by the beauty of what one of the techs told him was called the event horizon.  
To think people traveled that way everyday and nobody knew about it.  
Sam wondered that maybe when this was all over if they'd let him go through the StarGate…….what would it feel like?

"Sam?"Elizabeth Weir called as she entered the control room.

"Dr. Weir."Sam greeted dragging his attention away from the Gate. "How's Teyla?"

"She's holding her own."Elizabeth replied. "I just received word that SGC would like to talk to you and your brother via video. If you could go get Dean, the wormholes don't last very long."

"Sure."Sam said as he turned to leave then paused and turned back. "Anything wrong?"

Weir shook her head. "No. Dr. Jackson, one of our experts on the Stargate and other cultures, would like to talk about the device you found."

"Okay."Sam replied as he left.

John caught up to Elizabeth as they watched Sam leave. "So how are we handling this?"

Weir turned back toward him with a smile. "Play it by ear."

John grinned. "Like always, huh?"

"Pretty much."Weir replied as she looked down at the Gate. "Though if he gets Daniel to believe him; Sam would have a great asset in finding a way to help his brother."

* * *

"You know you can sit with her."Carson Beckett stated with a small smile. "Might be more comfortable than leanin' against that wall." 

Ronon shook his head. "Won't do any good."

Beckett motioned with his hand for Ronon to come closer to Teyla's bed. "Aye, it'll do more good than you think. She'll know you're there."

Reluctantly Ronon sat in the chair that Beckett had moved closer to Teyla's bed.

"I'm going to go catch up on a few things."Beckett stated quietly. "I'll be back to check on her."

Ronon nodded absently as he rested his long arms on the mattress. Teyla was one of the strongest people he'd ever known. To see her like this……

Hesitantly Ronon reached over and took Teyla's right hand in his. He squeezed it once before settling back in the chair.

* * *

Sam returned to the small quarters he shared with his brother surprised to find Dean still asleep. 

"Catching up on your beauty sleep, big brother?"Sam asked with a grin as he moved toward Dean's still form and shook his right shoulder. "Come on, up and at 'em. Dr. Weir said their people back home want to talk to us."

Dean remained still.

"Come on Dean, quit playin'. Let's go. Quicker we talk to them the quicker we get home."

When Dean once again showed no response to Sam's attempts Sam took a good look at his brother.

It was only then that Sam saw how pale Dean's skin was.  
It was only then that Sam noticed Dean's chest wasn't rising and falling.

Sam slammed down to his knees quickly turning Dean onto his back frantically looking for any kind of wound.  
There wasn't any.

"Oh God."Sam whispered as he felt for a pulse and found a very faint one.

Sam slapped the nearby com unit on the wall.

Not waiting for a response Sam shouted as he started to do rescue breathing. "This is Sam Winchester. I need a doctor to my quarters…..my brother's not breathing."

In the control room Weir exchanged an alarmed glance with Sheppard as she responded. "Beckett's on his way, Sam, so are myself and Col. Sheppard."

Sam barely heard her as he continued to breathe for his brother. His brain was too stunned to try to figure out what had happened. All Sam could do was hope and pray that he was remembering his college CPR class correctly

"Damn it, Dean."Sam whispered in between repetitions. "Don't you dare give up on me."

* * *

"What do you mean fight?"Dean asked warily. 

"Just what I said. I'll free the chains and your quest shall we say will begin. Several obstacles will be put in your way. If you succeed, Sam lives a full and happy life."

"How's that going to work exactly?"Dean asked. "You said this was a dream. I'm still in Atlantis."

The Crossroad Demon shook her head. "No, I said it was similar to a dream. Your body is still on Atlantis, but your essence is here. You'll still feel everything as if you were actually here."

"So I'm dead?"Dean asked quietly trying to wrap his mind around that this was real.

The demon moved forward so she could slip Dean's shirt part of the way off his shoulder. She planted a kiss on his collar bone as she replied. "Not yet, but your body is failing. It won't last long. So you might as well get used to your surroundings."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Atlantis: Sheppard/Weir,Teyla/Ronon  
Category: Xover. Supernatural,Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis  
Timeline: Set two months after All Hell Breaks Loose part 2. All Stargate and Stargate Atlantis timelines are Alternate Universe  
Summary: Sequel to Eternal. In a turnabout Dean finds himself fighting in the underworld for Sam's eternal soul. Not knowing any of this Sam struggles to help the Atlantis team find a way to save Dean's life. Will the brothers find a way back to each other or is it too late?  
Author's Notes: Picks up directly where Eternal left off.

"Sam, come on, let them do their jobs."Elizabeth said gently as she pulled the younger man away from his brother's still form.

"Why is this happening?"Sam wondered as he struggled briefly in Weir's embrace. "Why?"

"We'll figure it out, Sam, I promise."Elizabeth said softly her maternal instincts kicking in.

John grasped Weir's right arm and pulled both out of the room. "Come on, they need room to work."

Elizabeth got Sam as far as the doorway before the younger Winchester planted his feet and refused to move.

"No, I'm not leaving my brother."Sam stated his words coming out in hoarse choked gasps.

"Sam?"Sheppard called waving a worried Weir off. He stepped in front of Sam to gain his full attention and Sheppard was convinced he still didn't have it.

"Sam? Hey."John said quietly as he touched the younger man's left shoulder. "Sam."

Finally Sam's worried, grief-stricken gaze focused on Sheppard and John was shocked by the turmoil of emotions he saw.

"If you want to help Dean, we need to move outside."Sheppard stated as he slowly began to move Sam outside. "Trust me, scratch that. I know you have no reason to trust me or anyone here; but Beckett's saved my life more times than I care to count. If there's a way to help your brother, Beckett will find it."

* * *

For the first time in a long time. Perhaps for the first time ever…..Dean physically shoved a woman off of him.  
As best he could with his arms in shackles.

"I'll let that one slide."The Crossroad demon stated calmly as she maneuvered herself into a standing position, using her hands to smooth out her dress.

Dean scowled. "How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?"

The demon smiled. "You'll just have to trust me."

"Trust a demon? Not gonna happen."

Before Dean could react the shackles disappeared and he found himself falling fast toward the fire below.

* * *

It was taking every ounce of Sam's remaining will power to allow Weir and Sheppard to keep him away from Dean.  
From the infirmary's main waiting area Sam could still see into the room where Dean lay. He could still see Beckett and the medical staff struggle to stabilize his brother.

It was killing Sam not to be next to Dean. Not to let his brother know he was there.  
He needed to be in that room. He needed to beg his brother to fight.

Six months may not be very much, but it was what they were promised.  
Why were the demons revoking the deal now? If that's what this was.  
Had Dean been right? Had Sam in his race to find a way to break the contract had he involuntarily broke the rules?

Sam walked over to the nearby wall. He stretched his arms up and laid his palms flat against the surface. Tears began to threaten and Sam squeezed his eyes shut.  
Sam felt his right hand ball into a fist.

Demons never played by the rules, he knew that. It'd been drilled into his head since he was old enough to understand what a demon was.

Suddenly Sam felt something warm and sticky slide down his right hand. He hadn't even felt himself punch the wall.

Now the black plexiglass type material that covered it was in shards at his feet.

Sam looked up dazedly and saw Weir and Sheppard rushing toward him. His knees gave out just as Sheppard reached him and placed a supportive arm around his shoulders.

Sam slid to the floor cradling his injured, bloodied hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

Remember all Stargate Atlantis and SG-1 timelines are AU

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Teyla/Ronon, Sheppard,Weir  
Summary: In a turnabout Dean finds himself in the underworld fighting for Sam's soul. Meanwhile Sam struggles to find a way to help the Atlantis team save Dean's life. Will the brothers find a way back to each other?  
Notes: See part one

Dean couldn't contain a startled yelp that escaped from his lips as the fire raced toward him. He struggled to slow himself, to catch himself on something, anything.  
But there was nothing.

With a delighted laugh the Crossroad demon snapped her fingers and the flames vanished.

Dean crashed hard onto a cement floor.

Dean muffled a curse as he struggled to sit up. With no time to brace himself his left shoulder had taken the brunt of the impact.  
It felt like it was on fire and Dean felt blood trickle down and hit the sleeve of his shirt.

"Had fun with that, did you?"Dean asked as he slowly got to his feet.

The woman smiled. "Yes, actually. You deserved that one."

"So I'm just supposed to trust you."

"Yes and we all get what we want. Sam gets happily ever after, and I get eternity to play with you."

"Bring it on."Dean stated with a grim smile. At least in a fight he'd have a chance of controlling the situation.

The Crossroads demon waved her hand.

Dean waited.

* * *

Sharp pain shooting up his arm forced Sam's dazed mind to focus. He glanced down to find the source of the pain and found a nurse wrapping gauze tightly around his right hand, wrist and forearm.

The young red haired woman smiled at him kindly. "We removed all the glass, and closed the wounds. I've given you a light pain medication. If the pain gets worse let us know and we'll increase the dosage."

Sam nodded as he absently covered his right arm with his left hand. "Thank you."

"Sam….."Weir began after the nurse left.

Sam turned to face Elizabeth. As he did Sam realized they were still in the main area of the infirmary. Just the opposite side from where Sam had hit the wall.

"How's Dean?"Sam asked anxiously as he looked away from Weir and Sheppard to the smaller room where his brother lay.

"Beckett's still working on him."Weir replied gently as she moved toward him. She placed a hand on Sam's good arm to gain his attention. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. Dean was sleeping when I left earlier. So when I returned and found him lying there I assumed he was still asleep. I tried to wake him, he didn't respond. That's when I noticed he wasn't breathing."

"No sign of a struggle?"Sheppard inquired from his spot by the wall.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"I'm afraid my findings won't shed any light on the subject."Beckett stated as he appeared from behind the trio.

Sam was instantly on his feet moving to stand in front of the doctor. "How's my brother?"

Beckett sighed inwardly. There was never an easy way to handle this part of the job."I'm sorry,lad. Dean's slipped into a coma."

Sam felt his knees buckle and he reached behind him for the small square chair he'd been seated on earlier.

John saw Sam's reach fail and he quickly moved to grasp Sam by the shoulders and ease him over to the chair.

"How?"Sam whispered. "He was fine this morning."

Carson knelt down in front of the younger man. "Sam, I've run every test I can think of and there's no medical reason for this to be happen'. Even his neuro scans come back negative."

"Tox results?"Elizabeth asked quietly even though she knew Carson had already run the test.

Beckett glanced up and nodded. "Aye, negative as well. No poison in his system."

"Thank you, Carson."Weir acknowledged. "Keep me posted of any change."

"I will."Beckett replied with a nod as he left.

Shakily Sam turned to face Sheppard and Weir.

Sheppard stayed close by Sam ready to give support if Sam's unsteady body failed him again.

Sam motioned them to a quiet corner. "The only thing I can think of is that the demon Dean made the deal with revoked it."

"Sam…."Weir began but Sam waved her silent.

"I know this is still new to you and you don't quite believe me, but hear me out."Sam pleaded. "It's the only thing that makes sense."Sam's voice dropped to a tortured whisper."I've just never heard of a demon taking a soul this way."

Sheppard knew he shouldn't ask, but the words came out anyway. "How do they usually…..take it?"

"Hell hounds."Sam replied quietly as he turned back to look at his brother's still form.

"Of course."

"If you'll excuse me."Sam said as he began to move toward the door. "I need to sit with my brother."

"We're here if you need us."Sheppard stated.

Weir sighed. "I'm going to update SGC and talk with Dr. Jackson see if he has any ideas."

"What's going on?"Ronon asked as he made his way out of Teyla's infirmary room.

"Sam found his brother unconscious and not breathing."Elizabeth replied quietly.

"He's in a coma and Beckett doesn't know why."Sheppard added. "How's Teyla?"

"Same."

"John,"Elizabeth stated as she moved toward the door. "I'll be back in an hour. As you keep an eye on our guests can you radio Rodney and see what he's found?"

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Teyla/Ronon, Sheppard,Weir  
Summary: In a turnabout Dean finds himself in the underworld fighting for Sam's soul. Meanwhile Sam struggles to find a way to help the Atlantis team save Dean's life. Will the brothers find a way back to each other?  
Notes: See part one

Rodney had completed his scans of the room and was just about to leave when he decided to make one last pass of the room  
There had to be something in here that the Ancients were so determined to protect. Never mind the fact that they still hadn't figured out how the Winchesters arrived.

Rodney placed his laptop down on the floor and made a slow circle of the room. They had reset the lights in the hall but the room was still dark enough that it required a flashlight.

Rodney moved along the walls, examining section by section. As he moved by the far corner Rodney's flashlight beam bounced across a familiar tile. Cautiously Rodney used the handle of his flashlight and pushed the tile. As the tile began to descend into the wall Rodney quickly backpedaled not wanting to be caught up in any more Ancient security devices.

So engrossed in what was happening before him McKay barely heard his radio crackle to life.

"Sheppard to McKay."

The tile stopped moving and the wall slid back revealing a small room.

"Sheppard to McKay."

Rodney ignored John's call as he aimed his flashlight into the room. What he saw, amazed him.

"Sheppard to Mckay, you alive down there?"

"Yeah, and you need to get down here ASAP."Rodney replied as he took a tentative step into the room. "I found how Vision Boy and his brother got here."

In the infirmary John glanced over at Ronon who nodded.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks."Sheppard replied as he left and picked up his own radio. "Sheppard to Weir. I'm headed down to check on McKay he says he's found something interesting. Ronon's watching our guests."

"Acknowledged.'Elizabeth said. "Keep me posted."

"Will do."

* * *

Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he pulled the chair closer to Dean's bed.

"Dean, I'm sorry."Sam began as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. "If I had thought for a second that taking us to Maine and inadvertedly here would've put you in jeopardy I never would've done it.

I just don't understand……if you're right and the demons reneged because we came to Atlantis why isn't the other part of the deal happening? Why am I still alive? Did they change the deal? Or did you make another one?"

Sam looked at his brother's pale face and felt the tears begin to flow. "Damn it, Dean. I need you to fight them. I need you to stay with me long enough for me to figure a way out of this. I can't believe it's going to end this way…..after everything. I refuse to believe it. So that's why I need you to fight so I can find a way…..there has to be a way….I won't lose you…..not now…..it's too soon……too soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: Sequel to Eternal. In a turnabout Dean finds himself in the underworld fighting for Sam's soul.  
Not knowing this Sam works with the Atlantis team trying to find a way to save Dean's life.  
Notes: See part one.

Daniel stood and stretched. He picked up his dark blue coffee mug and crossed over to the small coffee machine on one of the long tables that ran the perimeter of his office.

Through some miracle of computer technology that Daniel didn't begin to understand the SG techs had been able to feed the video link to his computer.  
Since Weir had been delayed by some kind of medical emergency Daniel had been glad the techs had been able to do this. It meant he could sit in his office and flip through John Winchester's journal as he waited for the Atlantis team.

Daniel was overwhelmed and fascinated by this subculture he'd uncovered by reading the journal. Tales from people from varying walks of life that had either been thrust into becoming a hunter by personal tragedy or by family tradition.

Daniel poured the luke-warm coffee into his mug and returned to the desk.

"Dr. Jackson?"Elizabeth Weir asked as Daniel's computer screen flickered.

"Dr. Weir."Daniel greeted. "I hope your medical emergency turned out to be nothing serious."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Unfortunately one of the Winchester brothers has fallen seriously ill."

"Which one?"

"The oldest, Dean. He was fine earlier, but when Sam returned to their quarters he found him not breathing."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Any indication of foul play?"

Weir shook her head. "No. Were you able to locate the device they found?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, techs are looking over it as we speak. As soon as there's a report available I'll send it your way."

"Any way you can deliver it in person? I know SGC is as spread thin as we are."

"I would like to talk to Sam Winchester. I'll clear it with Landry."

"Daniel, do you know anything about their background?"

Daniel nodded. "Landry gave us their files and Mitchell and I found their father's journal in their car. Do you believe them?"

"I can't explain it, but I do. Especially with what's happened to Dean."Weir replied. "He was fine this morning and now he's in a coma fighting for his life. No poison, no signs of struggle, no visible wounds. I could really use your help on this one."

Daniel stood. "On my way. They've been having a few glitches with the McKay-Carter bridge but I think it's operational at the moment."

"Thank you, Daniel."

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?"Sheppard asked as he joined McKay in the newly discovered room.

"The Ancient's backup gate for Atlantis? Yep."

John cocked his head to the side. "Why does it look like a rejected children's toy?"

McKay laughed at Sheppard's analogy. "It does, doesn't it? My guess is it was never completely finished since they probably thought they'd have no reason to use it. So just the very basics."

"So the Winchesters found what…..a control box of some kind?"

Rodney shrugged. "Has to be more sophisticated than that. Takes too much power to galaxy hop."

"Why didn't we detect this earlier?"Sheppard asked as he moved toward the gate his dark gaze examining every inch.

McKay joined him. "I think the room outside is pretty heavily shielded. Teyla proved that the Ancients were determined to protect their last hope of escape. Even if they never planned on using it they sure didn't want the gate technology falling into the wrong hands."

John shone his flashlight up and around the small, slender, silver gate. The circle still had the familiar markings. No base to speak of just shoved into the floor.

"Have you detected any energy readings in here?"Sheppard asked as he continued to make a slow pass of the room.

McKay shook his head. "None. Any change in Teyla?"

Sheppard met his friend's gaze briefly and shook his head sadly. "No."

"I should've been more alert,"Rodney stated solemnly. "I should've been able to protect her more."

Sheppard closed the small space between them. "Listen to me,McKay….unless you started getting visions like Sam there's nothing you could've done, understand?"

Rodney was grateful for what John was trying to do, but the guilt was still there. "I know, but…."

"No buts. Teyla's one of the best warriors I've ever come across and she didn't sense any danger, did she?"

Rodney shook his head.

Sheppard clasped a hand on McKay's right shoulder. "Come on, let's see if there's anything else in here."


	6. Chapter 6

This is a rewrite.

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and Summary: See part one  
Many thanks to my beta for her tireless support and edits

"This should be fun," the Crossroad Demon stated as she vanished.

Dean found himself alone as her laughter ricocheted.

The cement floor changed to a dark orange, giving illusion of a dormant fire. The area above turned gray.

Dean drew himself up to his full height and waited, his green eyes constantly scanning the horizon.

/What is she up to?/ Dean wondered.

The atmosphere then changed like the suddenness of a summer storm. The 'ceiling' turned a bright red. Dean watched as it slowly changed from a blood red to a shade closer to a fire truck. Dean raised his hands in a fighter's stance.

The red sky flashed and a dark shape appeared. The shape accelerated toward Dean. As it came closer, the first element he saw were its eyes, the same red as the 'sky' it came from, stark against its black body.

If it weren't for the fierce red eyes and the speed of the creature, it'd be almost comical.  
It looked like those store-bought Halloween ghost decorations gone bad.

The creature dove toward Dean, causing him to duck. As it came back for another pass, he took a swing with his right fist.

Dean was surprised when he connected with something solid. He had expected his hand to pass right through

The demon ghoul let out a screech like a banshee as it swooped up and flew back for another attack.

Dean raised his hand to block it, but he wasn't fast enough. A slim arm, almost tentacle-like, emerged from the creature's right side and wrapped around Dean's throat.

He gripped the tentacle with his hands grappling to get free. Instead it tightened like a snake, lifting him off his feet.

Ronon glanced up with concern as Beckett and one of his nurses made their way quickly into Teyla's room. Knowing Sam wasn't going anywhere, Dex followed Beckett.

"Doc?" Ronon asked quietly as he stood in the doorway.

The Scotsman looked back at his friend with a smile. "She's comin' around."

It was well past midnight California time when Bobby's cell phone rang. He had been lightly dozing in a chair by the tv of his motel room. The hunter cracked one eye open and glanced at the phone's display.

"What can I do for you, Ellen?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Was wondering if you heard from Sam and Dean at all this past week?"

"Nope, but that's not unusual. You know that. Why, have you heard somethin'?"

Ellen shook her head as she absently fiddled with the corner of a magazine lying on the coffee table of her rented house. "No... Just with everything..."

Bobby absently glanced at the infomercial playing on the small screen. "They can handle themselves."

"I know, Bobby. I worry about them... there's only so much a person can take."

"So do I, Ellen. So do I. When they need us... they'll find us."

Elizabeth Weir rose from the computer, the tech nearby confirming that the wormhole was closed and the videolink severed.

As Elizabeth made her way toward the door of the control room her radio crackled to life.

"Beckett to Weir."

"Go ahead, Carson," Elizabeth replied, hoping for once it was good news.

"Teyla's awake."

Weir smiled as she walked out of the control room and into a corridor. "That's wonderful news. I'm on my way."

Sam's mind was clearing. The pain medication was doing its job. On the other hand, exhaustion and hunger were taking its place.  
The exhaustion and hunger didn't matter to Sam now. His main focus was Dean.  
His big, strong, older brother should not be lying pale and unmoving in a hospital bed.

Sam didn't want to leave Dean, but he couldn't save his brother just sitting there. They were in another galaxy… all kinds of possibilities.

Sam couldn't explain it. He'd had a good feeling since they'd arrived in Atlantis.  
Atlantis and this galaxy was the answer to Dean's deal.  
Sam just had to figure out how.

Sam moved over to Dean and gently squeezed his brother's hand. "Dean, I'll be right back. You hang in there, you hear me? I'm working on a plan… just hang in there."


	7. Chapter 7

The following chapter is a rewrite

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: CindyRyan  
Notes and Summary: See part one

"Teyla," Weir greeted as she entered the room. "It's good to see you awake. You had us worried. Do you remember what happened?"

Teyla nodded. "I was trapped in some sort of void. There were walls, but they were made of energy."

"Rodney believes you were caught up in an Ancient stasis field; some kind of security device for whatever they were protecting in that room."

Elizabeth was momentarily distracted when her earpiece activated.

"Sheppard to Weir."

"Go ahead."

"You're going to want to come down here. Rodney found a backup gate."

"Is it operational?" Elizabeth inquired, surprise clearly in her voice. After all the time they've been here... they were still making new discoveries.

"Barely, but we think that's how the Winchesters got here."

"On my way," Elizabeth acknowledged before turning back to Teyla. "Get some rest."

Teyla's eyes almost instantly drifted closed. Her new-found energy gone as quickly as it had come.

Cameron Mitchell whistled admiringly as he leafed through the report the tech had sent. The armory the Winchesters had in that car was definitely impressive.  
Though, as he flipped through the pages, Cameron couldn't help but wonder about some of the ones he didn't recognize.  
Were they really for fighting vampires and werewolves?

A knock at his door caused Mitchell to barely glance up. "Yeah?"

Daniel stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I talked with Weir. One of the Winchester brothers has taken ill. She'd like me to come check it out... Thinks there's more going on than appears."

"As in ghostly?" Mitchell asked, putting the report down.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, there's no sign of foul play and he's not doin' too well. I think it'd be beneficial to talk to the younger brother. Landry's given me a go."

"When do you leave?"

"Fifteen."

Mitchell looked at his friend. "I'd go with… but you know how strapped we are."

"Yeah."

"They called Carter back from working with the Asgard. Landry wants her to personally look at the Winchester box."

Daniel grinned as he looked at his watch. "Knowing Sam she'll be the one to figure it out. I gotta go, anything of interest in the car?"

Cameron shrugged as he handed the report to Jackson. "This'll make some light reading for you. Those boys have an arsenal Mr. T would envy."

Daniel smirked at the '80's tv show reference but bit his tongue on the smart reply that came to mind.

"I'll report in when I get there," Daniel replied as he tucked the report into a pocket.

"Daniel?" Mitchell called, halting his friend in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Watch your six," Cameron warned quietly. "Something about this just doesn't sit right."

"When doesn't it?" Daniel moved to the hall. "I'll be careful."

Dean kicked his legs and was able to squirm enough to get air back in his lungs. Dean kicked his legs once more and managed to turn himself around so he was facing the creature. He reached up and clawed at the creature's eyes.

The demon ghoul screeched and too late Dean saw a flash of red move through it's body. An electrical shock went through Dean as the tentacle loosened.

Consciousness left Dean as he hurtled downward.

Sam caught Weir just as she was about to leave the infirmary.

"Dr. Weir…."

Elizabeth placed a gentle hand on his good arm. "Sam, I'm sorry, but I have to go. If you give me a half hour you'll have my full attention. Okay?"

Sam reluctantly nodded. He still had use of the laptop. It was a start. "Yeah."

"I have somebody coming from SGC to help," Weir stated as she left. "We'll figure it out, Sam, I promise."

Sam watched her leave for a moment before he turned and headed the opposite way toward the gateroom. Once there, he grabbed the laptop from where he'd left it and made his way back to the infirmary.

/Hopefully whoever Weir had coming was openminded enough to help/ Sam thought as he entered his brother's room. /Usually he had Bobby to bounce ideas off of or his father's journal to flip through. Here he had access to neither./

Sam settled into the chair by Dean's bed and flipped open the computer. He logged into the Ancient database.

/There just had to be something there. There just had to be./


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Not sure if ffnet will let this go through

But please read chapters six and seven. They are rewrites and have been reposted.

New chapters coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

If you haven't, please reread chapters six and seven they are rewrites.

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: SG-1,SGA and Supernatural are AU  
Notes and summary: See chapter one

"John, Rodney, what do we have?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the small room.

"Rodney found a makeshift control panel that's attached to a dormant power source," Sheppard replied, motioning to where Atlantis' chief scientist had his head buried in the lower part of a wall just behind the Stargate.

"Vision Boy and his brother must've depleted whatever little bit of ZPM there was," Rodney added as he backed out of the panel and turned to face Weir. "There's no DHD that I can find."

Weir walked around the leaning oblong gate. "So the Winchesters found the dialer?"

"Possibly," Rodney acknowledged as he stood, brushing dust off his pants. "I'll know more once I analyze some of these crystals."

"There's not a lot else in here except mountains of dust," Sheppard said as he wiped his nose with the back of his left hand.

Weir smiled. "At least we found how the Winchesters got here."

Sheppard nodded. "There must be some kind of automatic device that opened the wall. It's the only way I can see that they ended up where we found them."

Weir glanced at her watch. "Dr. Jackson should be arriving shortly. I'm sure he'd be interested in looking at this as well."

An anxious gateroom tech's voice broke over Weir's earpiece.

"Lieutenant Hansen to Dr. Weir."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Our new friends are back. They've entered orbit and are not responding to hails."

"Never dull around here," John muttered.

"Keep trying to contact them," Weir ordered. "I'm on my way."

Sheppard glanced back at McKay. "Rodney, you okay down here by yourself?"

McKay didn't look up from his handheld scanner as he knelt by the control panel. "I'm not three… nor afraid of the dark. Go."

Sheppard followed Weir out of the room and into the hall, wondering if this expedition was ever going to catch a break.

Daniel had just emerged from Atlantis' Stargate when the floor underneath him buckled and the walls around him shuddered. Long-honed instincts from his years on SG-1 told Daniel to drop to the floor and roll before he even knew what it was.

Daniel rose to his feet in a crouch near the far wall. The walls shuddered once again and the all too familiar sound of a weapon's blast could be heard.

"Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" Weir called from the control room.

Daniel followed the sound of her voice and looked up. "Yeah."

"Sorry for the rough arrival," Weir apologized as she kept her gaze on the computer screens.

"Shield strength dropping… at forty percent," Hansen reported as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

Daniel made his way toward the stairs leading to the control room. He was halfway up when another blast shook the room. A piece of ceiling tile broke off and landed at the base of the stairway, causing Daniel to stumble but stay on his feet.

Once Daniel reached the control room he moved to stand next to Weir and Sheppard.

"Dr. Jackson, welcome to Atlantis. Good to see you." Sheppard greeted with a grin.

"Thanks. Is it always this exciting around here?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Weir replied as she watched on the radar as another ship joined the others in orbit. "If you have any idea who our new friends are… feel free to jump in."

Daniel leaned forward and studied the ships. "I don't recognize them. Not responding to hails, I take it?"

"No, and this is their second attack."

"Not being very neighborly," Daniel murmured just as another blast hit the city.

Sheppard glanced away from the screen as his radio crackled to life.

"McKay to Sheppard."

"Go ahead."

"Are our friends back?"

"What gave you the first clue?" Sheppard asked with a grim smile. "Yeah, not responding to hails either."

"Big surprise. Let me know if you need any help."

"Will do. Sheppard out."

* * *

Hitting the ground jarred Dean back to consciousness. As he forced his eyes open, he was just in time to see the demon ghoul dive at him like a hawk.

Just as the creature was almost on him, Dean put all his strength behind a right hook. The punch landed square on the ghoul's midsection.

He was rewarded with another electrical shock. As he regained his breath, the ghoul lashed out once more. Dean had gotten to his knees just as the creature's tentacle arm made a move for Dean's neck. He put his arm up to block it but wasn't fast enough. He winced as the tentacle arm turned razor sharp and sliced across the middle of his neck.

Dean felt the blood start to flow but ignored it. Managing to grab the creature's arm before it retracted, Dean gripped tighter as he felt it slice into his palm. Dean rose to his feet and started to swing the ghoul like a tether ball.

He gripped the tentacle-arm with both hands and, with a massive swing, slammed the ghoul to the ground. The creature screamed and another flash of red flowed through it. Dean dropped the appendage just in time and placed a solid kick to the ghoul's midsection.

The ghoul tried to fly up but Dean landed another punch and it plummeted to the ground. Its eyes dimmed and its body flashed once before disappearing.

* * *

The floor of the infirmary vibrated beneath Sam's feet, causing him to look up from the laptop. Listening intently, Sam cocked his head. Moments later, faint weapons blasts could be heard.

Sam was just about to go investigate when Carson entered the room.

"Doctor, is the city under attack again?"

Carson nodded grimly as he moved to check Dean's vitals. "Aye, but I'm sure Dr. Weir has everything well in hand. Nothing for you to worry about."

"What is it?" Sam asked worriedly as Beckett paused by Dean's right arm.

"There's a large cut on your brother's palm that wasn't there during my initial examination," Carson explained as he examined Dean. "There's also several smaller cuts on his arms and a larger one on his right palm."

Sam frowned and moved around the bed to stand by Beckett. Just as Sam started to examine the wounds for himself they changed from fresh angry red to faded, reddish-brown scars.

"Bloody hell," Beckett murmured. He'd seen a lot of things since coming to Atlantis. This one, however, he didn't have an explanation for.

As the pair continued to watch Dean another wound appeared. This time across Dean's throat.

When Beckett turned to look at the youth next to him, he knew without a doubt that Sam knew exactly what was happening.

* * *

The control room buckled from another weapon's hit.

"A little too close," Sheppard commented as he gripped the back of a chair to steady himself.

"Still not responding to hails," Hansen reported. "Shield strength at twenty-five percent."

Weir glanced at Sheppard. "Did the weapon's platform survive the last Wraith attack?"

John thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, it took a couple hits but Rodney said it was operational."

"Good enough," Weir acknowledged as she turned back to the young lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hansen, power up the weapon's platform. Let's show them we're not just dtarget practice."

"Aye. Platform ready."

"Fire."

"Weapons firing." Hansen confirmed.

Another round of weapons fire hit the city.

"Shield's almost gone."Hansen reported. "The ship's sustained minimal damage."

"Return fire, target their engines," Weir ordered as she activated her radio. "Rodney, can you join us? I need all power possible to the shield."

"On my way," McKay replied


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: SG-1, SGA and Supernatural are AU  
Notes and summary: See part one. Many thanks to my beta for her continued support and input.

After the demon ghoul vanished, the Crossroad Demon appeared, clapping her hands.

"Not bad, Dean, not bad at all."

"Glad you approve," Dean muttered sarcastically as he tenderly touched the wound on his throat, trying to gauge the damage.

"Now, round one was easy. Hmmmmmm, so many choices... what to do with round two?"

As he waited, Dean wondered if once he won a couple of battles if he could start to bargain. Win a few, make contact with Sam... Win a few more, have a conversation with his brother. Anything was worth a shot.

"Oooooh!" The Crossroad demon stated gleefully after a few moments. "That'll definitely work."

Dean watched as the demon waved her hand. The world around him phased and Dean found himself standing on a dirt road. Hearing an animal snort, Dean looked up to find himself face to face with a half man/half bull, complete with battle armor and a mean looking ax.

Dean risked a glance at the smirking Crossroad demon as he asked, "Minotaur? Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

The woman smiled. "Don't underestimate a classic."

Dean braced himself as the bullman kicked the dirt and tightened its grip on the ax.

/Game on./ Dean thought with a grim smile.

* * *

Cameron Mitchell knocked lightly on the open door of Sam's lab. In his right hand he had a brown paper bag full of Sam's favorite muffins. In the other, he had a cardboard caddy containing two coffees.

"Hey," Sam greeted with a smile as she glanced up from her desk. On one end of the desk sat the device they had brought back from Maine.

"Hey yourself," Mitchell stated warmly as he stepped into the room. "I assumed you hadn't been off base yet so I thought I'd bring your favorite muffin and coffee place to you."

The vanilla mocha aroma was already filling the room as Sam rose from the desk. Smiling, Sam took the coffee caddy from Cameron and hugged him tightly.

"Friendship like yours, Cameron Mitchell, is priceless," Sam murmured as she pulled away. "How'd you know I was going through caffeine withdrawal?"

Mitchell sat the bag down on the desk and pulled a chair over. "I know what the food supply is like on those ships. No matter how much we stock them it's just not the same."

Sam settled back in her chair and took a long sip of the warm drink. "Heaven. Thank you, Cam."

"Any time," Mitchell replied with a grin as he took his own cup out of the caddy. "I'm just happy to have you back."

"So, fill me in," Sam prompted as she took a muffin out of the bag. "Landry told me Daniel went to Atlantis."

"Yeah, Weir wanted him to talk to the guys that found this," Mitchell replied, motioning to the device. "Have you found anything out about it yet?"

Sam shook her head. "I've only had time to do preliminary tests. Landry said all they did was touch it and they found themselves on Atlantis?"

Mitchell nodded as he took a sip of coffee. "Yeah, and there wasn't a power source that we could find. But we didn't dig very far into the cave wall either."

Sam opened a file folder that was on the desk next to her. "So the two that found this seem… interesting. Drifters that sell to the black market?"

"That's what we thought at first until Daniel discovered something in their car. Sam, I need you to set aside your scientific beliefs for a moment and hear me out on this one."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend and nodded.

Mitchell leaned forward and quietly began to fill her in on the lives of the Winchester brothers.

* * *

With his good hand, Dean snatched a fallen tree branch off the ground and hefted it like a baseball bat. The Minotaur closed the space between them in three steps. He swung the ax at Dean's head.

Dean easily ducked the ax as he stepped to the left. He hit the bullman on the top of the head with the branch. The blow didn't even faze the creature.

The ax came down once more and Dean narrowly missed it this time. The right sleeve of his shirt paid the price, however.

Just as Dean was about to take another swing, the ground suddenly sloped downward. Dean cursed and struggled to regain his footing but it was too late. He tumbled head over heels down the hill landing hard into a pile of rocks.

As his consciousness faded, Dean heard the Crossroad Demon's laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

The previous chapters and this one were written before the last half of the third season of Supernatural aired.

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: SG-1, SGA and Supernatural are AU

Sam swallowed the bile that had risen into his throat. Dean's injuries had confirmed Sam's worst fears. Dean really was in Hell and they were hurting him. Torturing him, more likely.

Sam had known this could happen when Dean's deal ran out. He had known what Dean would endure in Hell wouldn't be pretty.

Since Cold Oak, Sam had experienced many a sleepless, nightmare-infused night. His guilt-plagued mind conjuring up many scenarios of what Dean would go through after the Hellhounds came.

However, Sam had never expected to see it.

"Sam?" Beckett prompted with concern.

Sam tore his gaze away from Dean and looked at Atlantis' chief medical officer. Explaining his life to Weir and Sheppard had been daunting enough. Now Sam had to do it again.

Though Sam couldn't help but wonder how much Beckett would believe. He knew the Scot had to have seen a lot being in another galaxy but doctors were tethered in science and medicine.  
Tethered to logic and reason.

"Sam, if you know somethin' that'll help me save your brother I need to know what it is," Carson implored as he placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm, mindful of his recent injury. "You can trust me, lad."

Sam nodded. "Doctor, you might want to take a seat. What I have to say is going to take some time."

Beckett studied the younger man for a moment before he pulled a chair away from the wall and placed it near Dean's bed. He sat down and waited for Sam to continue.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and once again started at the beginning.

* * *

Dean didn't know how, he probably never would. Call it instinct, call it a guardian angel. Whatever it was caused him to wake up in the nick of time.  
Literally.

The bullman's ax was just millimeters from Dean's neck when he woke. With renewed strength, Dean grabbed the handle of the ax and used the momentum to throw the Minotaur off balance.

The bullman growled and hefted the ax, lifting Dean off the ground in the process. Dean let go of the handle and reached for the Minotaur's face. He dug his fingernails into the creature's eyes.

The bullman howled in pain, causing the ax to slip. As it slipped, the blade hit the top of Dean's right hand.

Dean cursed as blood flowed freely from the deep cut. Still hanging on to the ax with his good hand, Dean swung his feet up and hit the bullman in the chest, almost at the neck line.

The two warriors went down in a tangle. The ax bounced to the ground a few feet away. Dean ripped the helmet away from the Minotaur. He knew that, with most creatures, the head was the most vulnerable.

The Minotaur wasn't done yet. The bullman stood and regained his footing.

Reacting on instinct or maybe a memory from a favorite classic horror flick, Dean grasped the Minotuar's horn. Just as he had partially ripped the horn off of the skull, the creature began to fight once again.

However, Dean hung on in an eight second ride that would make any professional bull rider proud. The creature thrust and bucked trying in vain to shake Dean off. He reached behind and clawed at Dean's forearms and hands. Dean ignored the pain and finally ripped the horn free.

The Minotaur let out a bone chilling wail as it fell to its knees. Dean turned the horn over so its pointed end was downward. He crushed it into the Minotuar's exposed head.

* * *

"Why do we always cut it so close?" Rodney wondered as he finally reached the computer consol in the control room. The readouts he saw did nothing to brighten his mood.

"Wouldn't be normal if we didn't," John countered, his gaze never leaving the screen in front of him.

"I could do without the normalcy for awhile," Rodney muttered as his fingers flew across the console. There was only so much he could do with what he had to work with. Rodney wasn't sure he could pull off a miracle this time.

The city shook from another blast.

John had enough. He leaned over Hansen's shoulder. "Target the underside of the ship, toward the back. Should be the most vulnerable spot."

The young lieutenant nodded as she hit the correct buttons. Then a frown crossed Hansen's face as she shook her head.

"Getting interference. Platform's not responding."

"Rodney?" Weir prompted.

Rodney gripped the console for support as the ship fired again. "I've rerouted everything I can, but we're still at only forty percent. We can't last like this for long."

"What about the interference?" Elizabeth asked.

"Working on it," McKay stated, not looking up from the console. "Even if I do manage to cut the interference, we won't have much juice left in the platform."

"All we need is one good shot.," Sheppard commented as he pulled up a closer image of the ship and moved over so Weir and Jackson could see. "It's smaller than a Wraith hive… just need a clear shot across the stern and it should at least take out their engines."

"Try the platform now," McKay interjected

"Interference is gone," Hansen acknowledged. "Platform is at sixty percent."

"Fire, Lieutenant," Weir ordered quietly.

"Weakened their shields considerably but didn't take out the engines," Hansen reported.

"Rodney, do we have enough for another shot?" Weir asked.

"We may not have to, look," Jackson pointed out before McKay could reply. "They're leaving."

"Why does that seem too easy?" McKay asked as he joined the trio.

"Let's not question a good thing," Weir commented as she moved slightly away from the console.

"Do you want me to take a jumper up and say hello?" Sheppard asked, not quite ready to let their enemy go so quietly.

Elizabeth thought for a moment than shook her head. "No, let them go. I need you to start assembling repair crews... We need to know how much damage they did. Rodney, table your work on the gate for now, I need the shield back up to full power as soon as possible."

"It's going to take some time," Rodney replied quietly. "This really depleted our energy sources."

"Do what you can. I don't want this attack leaving us vulnerable for the Wraith," Weir stated as she turned back to Jackson. "Daniel, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to our guests."


	12. Chapter 12

Short but new

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover, angst, work in progress, AU  
Summary: Sequel to Eternal. In a turnabout Dean finds himself fighting in the underworld for Sam's eternal soul. Will SG-1 and the Atlantis team be able to bring the brothers back together?  
Notes: All timelines are AU

"So what's your take on this thing?" Cameron asked as he reached to turn the Ancient device toward him.

Sam instantly slapped his bare hands away before he could touch it. "Cam, you know better."

Mitchell smirked. "What? You don't want a trip to Atlantis?"

"At this moment? No," Sam replied with a smile. "Though I think its batteries are dead, so to speak."

"Want me to test that theory?"

Sam sighed. "You're going to anyway aren't you?"

Cameron cautiously flipped open the cover of the slim device. "The faster we get the answer to this thing, the faster we can get back to our normal lives."

Sam laughed. "We had normal lives?"

Mitchell smirked. "Point."

Sam handed Cameron a small white cloth and he gingerly began to wipe some of the remaining sand and dirt from the device.

"Definitely not your normal DHD," Cameron commented, finished with cleaning.

"Amazing," Sam whispered, her blue eyes locked on the device. The top panel contained three rows of red and gold boxes about the size of a mouse button on a laptop.

The bottom was the same except, instead of red and gold, the boxes were blue and green. Some had Ancient lettering, some did not.

Suddenly one of the green buttons began to glow.

Sam and Cameron both moved backwards watching the device warily.

"I thought you said its batteries were dead," Cameron accused, his gaze never leaving the glowing green button.

"I said 'I thought' the batteries were dead."

As they watched, a red box on the top panel lit up and then a gold box followed.

"Sam..." Mitchell prompted.

Carter turned to her computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"I don't think we're in any immediate danger."

"You also thought it didn't have any juice left."

A blue box began to glow.

"I've got an idea," Cameron said as he leaned in toward the device.

"Cam.." Carter warned worriedly as she watched him reach for the top  
panel.

"Trust me," Mitchell replied. "I've been around Daniel long enough."

"That's what worries me."

"Funny."

The boxes on the device's panels were no longer glowing. Cameron hit the ones that had been lit up, repeating the sequence.

As he touched the last blue box everything lit up.

"I think we're getting somewhere," Cameron said with a smile.

Sam looked at the bottom panel in time to see the boxes vanish into a black square. More Ancient symbols began to appear in white lettering.

"Looks like you found a diagnostic log," Sam replied excitedly."Hopefully that'll give us some answers."

* * *

Elizabeth stepped into the infirmary, Daniel close at her heels. Sheimmediately sensed the change of the mood of the room.

Something was wrong.

"Carson, what is it?" Weir asked, causing Sam and Beckett to turn.

Beckett's gaze flickered to Daniel and then back to Elizabeth. "New injuries have appeared on Dean. All these within the last hour."

Elizabeth looked at Dean's still form and stifled a gasp. Some cuts were already fading into old scars but some, like the one across Dean's throat, were still angry red.

Weir met Sam's worried gaze. "Sam, do you know why this is happening?"

Sam hesitated, glancing warily at Daniel.

"I'm sorry... Sam this is the help from SGC I promised. Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Sam Winchester. Daniel is the utmost expert on everything Ancient. He found your father's journal, Sam. He's aware of your background."

"So am I, Elizabeth," Carson added grimly. "Sam filled me in."

"Now that we're all on the same page," Daniel began as he looked at the youngest Winchester. "Sam, what do you think is happening to your brother?"

Sam swallowed hard. "He's in Hell. They're torturing him. It's beginning to affect his mortal body. We don't have much time to figure out a way to bring him home."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Xover: Supernatural/SG-1/SGA  
Notes and summary: See part one

Patience had never been one of Cameron Mitchell's strong suits.  
Though now, as he sat waiting for Sam to work her magic, his restlessness was starting to appear.  
His right foot began to tap.  
Then his left hand began to absently twirl a pen around.  
Consequently, the twirling pen found the armrest.

"Cam."

"Sorry."

"Well, looks like your instincts were right."

"Really?" Mitchell replied with a grin. "Maybe you guys are rubbing off on me."

Sam grinned as she turned to face her friend. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Cam."

"Careful, don't want my head to get too big."

Sam laughed.

"Seriously... so this is a portable DHD?"

Sam nodded. "In essence. Closer to an emergency beacon locator on a boat. Doesn't have to be in direct proximity to a gate. Just activate it, and bam, you're back home. Amazing really, considering how much power something like this needs."

Cam stared at the beacon's 'keyboard'. "Wonder why we haven't run across more of these?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows. So do you want to flip a coin? One of us tells Landry, the other tells Daniel and Elizabeth?"

Cameron stood, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll tell Landry and get him to set up a video link for you."

Sam grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Cam... you wanna do lunch later?"

"Sounds good," Mitchell replied as he left. "I'll let you know when the techs have the link set up."

Sam watched him leave, wondering what she'd do with a normal job if she had one.

* * *

The fire came close enough that time to singe Dean's left shirt sleeve. He flattened himself farther back against the wall  
As he inched along, he felt, more than saw, the dragon follow.  
Their father had always taught them to use what they had if they lost their weapons. As Dean looked around now there wasn't even a decent sized rock.  
The demon wasn't making this one easy.

Dean's left hand suddenly connected with air instead of rock. He waved his hand trying to gauge the size of the opening.  
A hiss of heated breath from the dragon caused him to move into the opening anyway. He was relieved to find he could fit through, only hitting his head once.

Dean's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he frowned at the size of the cave.

"Out of the frying pan," he muttered aloud. "And into an even smaller frying pan."

The dragon roared, frustrated that it couldn't reach its prey.

Dean scanned the area desperately looking for anything to help him, desperately looking for anything that'd get him back to his brother.

* * *

Elizabeth had assigned a conference room close to the infirmary to Sam and Daniel so they could work. She knew Sam wouldn't want to be very far from his brother. After leaving them, Elizabeth returned to the infirmary, hovering at the foot of Dean's bed.  
Deciding someone had to sit with him, Elizabeth moved to the chair Sam had been in earlier.

As she sat down, Elizabeth studied the young man. She could see worry and grief lines that had aged him beyond his twenty-seven years. Elizabeth could only imagine what their world was like… when they only had each other to fight off the things that go bump in the night.

Elizabeth settled into the chair and briefly covered Dean's left hand with hers. "We'll find a way, Dean... I promise."

* * *

Sam found he'd taken an instant liking to Daniel Jackson. The fact that Daniel's background was archeology intrigued him. When this was all over and Dean was safe there was a million questions Sam wanted to ask Daniel… about his journeys, about his work, about the adventures.

Sam looked up from his father's journal; it laid open just past midway. "Thank you for bringing this."

Daniel nodded, his gaze not breaking from the laptop screen. "Thought it might help... Elizabeth filled me in… your father led an amazing life."

Sam swallowed hard as his fingers lovingly caressed the leather cover of the journal. He'd give anything to have his father here now… to have his insight.

"Yes… he did," Sam replied as he rubbed his eyes tiredly with the back of his hand. "Though I don't think he'd be very proud of me at the moment."

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked as he paged through another paragraph of text.

Sam sighed, "I haven't been able to find a way to get Dean out of his deal and now he's in the exact place I was trying to keep him from gong. Not exactly batting a hundred percent at protecting the family."

"We'll figure it out, Sam." Daniel replied as he looked up from the screen. "I think the fact that his body's hanging on this long is hope. Maybe he's in some kind of limbo… not quite to the other side yet."

"Maybe," Sam acknowledged as he began to flip pages of the journal. As he read his father's writing, an idea began to form.  
He remembered a conversation with Yellow Eye when the demon told him about his visit to Sam's nursery.

Excitedly, Sam searched for the spell he needed, praying it was there. Once he found it, he stood and placed the journal next to Daniel's computer.

"I think I have an idea that might work… but nobody's going to like it."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Excitedly, Sam searched for the spell he needed, praying it was there.  
Once he found it, he stood and placed the journal next to Daniel's computer.

"I think I have an idea that might work… but nobody's going to like it."

Daniel closed the screen of his laptop and met the younger man's gaze. "This is going to include a ritual isn't it?"

Sam nodded as he motioned to John's journal. "Complicated one."

"Aren't they always," Daniel muttered as the studied the spell. "No human sacrifices?"

Sam grinned slightly as he shook his head. The more he thought about it the more he was sure this was going to work. His brother was going to be free to live a full and happy life. "Nope, just my blood."

Daniel felt a headache forming. "Of course."

"I'm going to need your help," Sam stated as he grabbed a piece of paper and began to copy the down the things he'd need.

Daniel didn't know why but he felt a kinship toward the youth.  
Their strange worlds completely different, yet very similar.

"You have it," Jackson replied firmly. "What can I do?"

* * *

The dragon butted its head against the small opening, causing part of the ceiling to crumble and fall.

Dean ducked and dove to the side. He missed the larger rocks but the majority of the small ones still pummeled him.

Dean coughed as rock dust swarmed around him. As he struggled to his feet, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Fire flew through the small opening and Dean scrambled for the object he saw, hoping he'd reach it before the demon changed her mind.  
Dean grasped the handle of the sword and yanked it out of the gravel. He scrambled to his feet in time to face the dragon that had finally broken through.

Sam began to explain his plan to Daniel, outlining the spell and what it would do.

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back at Sam. "Didn't you tell me that part of your brother's deal was not to make an attempt to break it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Daniel really didn't like the cold knot that was beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. "You also told me that you'd die the instant they realized you were trying to break the deal."

When Sam didn't say anything, Daniel shot his new friend a glare. "You're not planning on living through this, are you?"

The intercom beeped, saving Sam from having to answer.

"Dr. Jackson we have an incoming video feed from Colonel Carter."

"Can you patch it through here?" Daniel asked after standing and activating the intercom.

"Yes, Sir. It'll just take a few minutes… and the video will be sluggish."

"I remember. Let me know as soon as it's ready."

Sam moved toward the door. "I'm going to go sit with Dean."

Daniel shook his head. "No, stay. This may concern you. She was studying the device you found."

Sam nodded and retook his seat.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

"How's he doin'?"

Elizabeth looked up at John's voice and shook her head sadly. "Not good. New wounds keep appearing."

John took in the gash along Dean's throat, the scratches on the younger man's face and the nasty red mark that could only be a burn on his right arm.

"When did this start?"

Elizabeth stood. "About an hour ago."

John did a double take at Elizabeth. "So whatever he's going through there is showing up here?"

Weir nodded grimly.

Sheppard let out a low whistle as he looked back at Dean's still form. "Freaky."

As they watched, another long cut appeared across Dean's chest just below the collar bone. It blazed an angry red and then faded to a brown scar.

"Freaky." John repeated in an awed tone. "How much more can he take?"

"Not much," Elizabeth replied sadly. "Sam and Daniel are working on it but I don't know if they have enough time."

* * *

As they waited for the video feed to come through, Sam shuffled from one foot to the other. For this plan to work, he had to get Daniel to listen.

"Dr. Jackson…."

"Daniel."

Sam smiled briefly. "Daniel, there's one more thing with the plan and I need you to listen before you react."

The cold knot returned as Daniel spoke. "I was right before wasn't I? You're not planning on living through this."

Sam nodded.

Daniel shook his head fiercely. "We'll find another way, Sam."

"You promised you'd listen."

Daniel sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"In order for this to work I have to completely fool the demon."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You're going to do an end run. Kill yourself before it can."

Sam nodded. "I'm going to need everyone's help. If I'm right… there are ways here to preserve people…"

"Stasis chambers, but Sam, they just freeze you. When we take you out, we'll still just have modern medicine to revive you… there's no guarantee."

Sam shook his head ruefully. "I shouldn't be here, Daniel. I'm already dead... saving my brother is the only thing that matters. Without him, I have no life."

The intercom beeped and Sam, who was closest, hit the button.

"Dr. Jackson, feed is coming through now."

"Thank you," Daniel replied and Sam turned the intercom off.

The small screen flickered twice before the SGC logo appeared and then phased to Sam's smiling face.

"Daniel, good to see you."

Daniel returned her smile. "You too, Sam."

Sam's gaze flickered to the youngest Winchester. "Should he be here?"

Daniel nodded. "I trust him, so does Weir and Sheppard."

"Good enough for me," Carter replied.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized, realizing they hadn't been formally introduced. "Sam Winchester, meet Colonel Samantha Carter, astrophysist and member of SG-1. Saved my life many times over."

Despite everything, Sam grinned. The friendship between Daniel and Samantha Carter was contagious.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel."

Sam nodded. "You too."

Daniel leaned forward. "So what'd you find?"

"Cam stumbled across the device's diagnostic log."

Daniel winced. "Do I want to know how he did?"

Carter grinned. "No."

"Figured as much."

"Anyway, once I ran the log, we discovered that it wasn't a portable gate but closer to a distress beacon on a ship. Touch it and you're back home. Well home to the Ancients anyway."

"Amazing," Daniel replied quietly.

"Daniel, I'm going to see if Landry will allow Cam and I to go back to Maine. I'm dying to know what the power source is."

"Keep me posted if you find anything," Daniel urged.

Sam nodded, her gaze moving between the youngest Winchester and Daniel and back again.

"Will do… let us know if you need anything."

"I will. See you in a couple weeks."

"Bye," Sam replied just as the screen flickered and phased back to the SGC logo.

"So this plan of yours," Daniel began after a moment of silence. "If I read that spell right it looks like it takes two to perform it. If you're otherwise engaged who else is…."

Sam smiled ruefully. "I was hoping Colonel Sheppard."

Daniel laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to hear that conversation."

Sam's hope faltered. "You don't think he'll help?"

Daniel shook his head. "He will... it'll just take some convincing that this is the right thing. He's too much of the 'protect and serve' type."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover--SG1/SGA, sequel to Eternal  
Notes and Summary: See part one  
Many thanks to Karie for betaing

Without thinking, Dean lunged forward and stabbed the dragon where he thought the beast's heart was.  
The sword barely penetrated the skin before the dragon backhanded him with a vicious blow.

Dean hit the back wall of the cave hard and slid to the ground. He could feel blood seeping down his chest from where the dragon's talons had landed.

He took a shuddered breath and immediately regretted it as pain sliced through his chest.  
Pure instinct caused him to miss the dragon's latest blast of fire… just barely. He could still feel the heat on his left shoulder.

Wobbly, Dean forced himself to his feet. Seeing that the sword was still in the dragon's chest, he knew he had one option left.

Focusing only on the sword, he launched himself at the dragon. As he landed on the beast, he gripped the sword's handle and plunged it as deep as he could.

With an agonized roar, the dragon attempted to shake Dean off. He held on pressed the sword deeper.  
A violent shudder swept through the dragon and he vanished, sending Dean crashing to the ground.

* * *

"No."

"I know it sounds crazy…."

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it."

"It's the only way…."

"Like hell it is."

"It'll work."

"For one, I'll never get Ronon to agree to it. For two…"

"Stop!" Elizabeth ordered as she raised her right hand, turning it palm outward. "Just stop, all of you. Nothing can be decided if nobody can hear each other."

Daniel looked up from his perch on the end of Elizabeth's desk. "This will work."

Sheppard shook his head fiercely. "With all due respect, Dr. Jackson… I can't go along with murder. That's what this is."

Sam placed his father's journal in Sheppard's hands. "Dr. Jackson… Daniel told me that a lot of you have dealt with alternate realities… different timelines. I should've died in Cold Oak…."

"We don't know that, Sam," John stated firmly, though his thoughts were wavering. If it was his team… his family.

"I'm just trying to put things right," Sam pleaded ,looking from Weir to Sheppard and back again. "Dean has sacrificed his entire life raising me, keeping me safe. The least I can do is make sure he has a chance to live."

* * *

A familiar female voice kept Dean on the verge of consciousness.  
Teetering.  
Part of him wanted so badly just to give into the painless dark void.  
The other part, however, didn't trust the demon bitch as far as he could throw her.  
If he gave in, there'd be nobody to protect Sam from her and the rest of her kind.  
That was his duty… always had been…. protect his little brother from the evils of the world.

"I had forgotten just how stubborn you Winchesters were," the Crossroad demon stated as she hovered above Dean's prone form, his back just inches from her black high heeled shoes.

"Family trait," Dean muttered as he tasted blood from his split bottom lip.

The demon waved her hand and Dean felt himself flip onto his back. He was now staring at her red gaze.  
The demon lowered herself and trailed a finger through the fresh blood on his chest.

She placed a kiss on his throat just above his Adam's apple.

It took every ounce of Dean's remaining will power to remain still. He wanted to hurl her away from him but that wouldn't get him back to Sam.

"Even though we have all eternity, luv," the demon purred, "you know I can't let you win every time."

Dean smirked. "So why give me the weapon?"

She shrugged as she ran a hand down his left cheek. "Have a soft spot for you… if I don't help you, I can't play with you later."

Dean inwardly cringed. "So let me go."

The demon laughed as she sprang off of him and floated to the nearby wall. "Soft spot, not blind spot."

The next instant, the cave disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SG1/SGA  
Notes and summary: See part one

Sheppard looked over at Daniel. "You're convinced this is the only way to end this?"

Jackson nodded. "Yes. We weren't able to find anything else in the database."

John glanced at Sam. "And you expect me to perform this spell….."

Sam moved toward Sheppard. "You're the only one I trust to do it. I know it's asking a lot."

John shook his head. "You've no idea, kid. I've seen a lot since I've been on Atlantis, but to do this... to stand by while we're practically condemning you to death."

"I think Carson has a good chance at saving Sam," Elizabeth stated quietly. "If we time this right he won't be in the stasis chamber for long."

John let out a long sigh as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. After a moment, he met Sam's gaze. "If this insane plan works, Sam, your brother is going to be furious when he realizes…."

Sam nodded solemnly. "I know and I'll deal with it. Wouldn't be the first time Dean's been angry with me."

"Alright," John agreed reluctantly. "Tell me what to do."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Elizabeth glanced at Sam as she said, "do you mind if I call two more members of our team and bring them into this? We'd have to explain your…..background to them."

Sam nodded. "It doesn't matter at this point who knows if it helps bring Dean home."

John chuckled as Elizabeth met his gaze. "This will really blow Rodney's mind."

* * *

Samantha Carter met Cameron as he was coming down the stairs from Landry's office. "I was just looking for you."

Cameron grinned. "You found me. How'd it go with Daniel?"

"Interesting. I met Sam Winchester."

"What's he like?"

"Would definitely fit more on a college campus than fighting vampires," Sam replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed back to her lab. "He's made an impression on Daniel though."

"Jackson trusts him?" Cameron asked in surprise.

Sam nodded. "He said Weir and Sheppard do as well."

Cameron shook his head in amazement. "Wish I had a hidden camera to catch those three talking about ghosts and demons."

Sam laughed. "I would've loved to hear Rodney's reaction."

Cameron stopped dead in the hallway. "Oh now that would be priceless."

"Did Landry give us a go?" Sam asked as she started walking once more.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, but he only gave us a day."

Sam glanced at her watch. "Let's get going."

* * *

Rodney looked from Sheppard to Weir and back again. He glanced at Ronon leaning against the wall who shrugged.

Rodney slowly set his tablet on one of the chairs as he met Weir's gaze. He'd never seen her more serious about anything.  
That was the only reason he knew this wasn't a practical joke.

"You've all lost your minds," Rodney muttered. "Or maybe I have."

"Nobody's crazy," Sheppard stated quietly.

"That's debatable," McKay replied with a quick look back at Sam Winchester.

"Dr. McKay…." Sam began.

Rodney whirled around to face the younger man. "So you not only get visions but you hunt vampires for a living?"

Sam tried not to wince at the sarcasm. "I know it….."

Rodney whipped back around to face Sheppard. "Did he give you any actual proof that he's seen Elvis?"

"Rodney," Elizabeth stated gently. "Dean's condition is unexplainable to Carson. That's proof enough to us."

Sam moved back into Rodney's line of sight. "Doctor, I'm not asking you to believe... I've had an entire lifetime to wrap my head around it. I'm just asking you to help..." Sam paused and looked back at Ronon. "Both of you."

Ronon looked over at Sheppard.

"It's your call, Ronon," John replied quietly. "For what it's worth, I trust him. If you don't do it I'd have to find somebody else to shoot your gun... and I really don't trust McKay with it."

"Funny," Rodney muttered.

Ronon studied Sam for a long moment before his gaze rested back on Sheppard. "I'll do it... but I still don't trust them."

John nodded. "Good enough. Rodney?"

McKay ignored him and met Elizabeth's gaze. If she believed that all this supernatural stuff was real, that should be good enough for him.  
But it wasn't.  
Not by a long shot.  
He was too tethered to science to even begin to consider the possibility that there were things in the shadows... that there was a hell.  
Though with all he'd been through since coming to Atlantis, it might not be that much of a stretch.

"Okay," McKay agreed reluctantly. "But I'm not staking anything and I'm not going anywhere near blood."

John smiled as he walked around Rodney to Sam. "That's as good as you're gonna get with McKay."

"It's more than I hoped for," Sam replied.  
John looked warily at Sam as an idea occurred to him. "This spell isn't in English is it?"

Sam grinned. "No."

John sighed. "Should've seen that one coming."


	18. Chapter 18

Apologies for the long delay on this one. My muse had to wrestle with it for a bit to get it to cooperate but it is finally completed and hopefully worth the wait. :)

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

Dean blinked and found himself back where he started. Nothing to be seen for miles. Nothing but gray.  
Dean checked his wounds and found they had stopped bleeding. He looked around and saw no sign of the demon.

"What?" Dean called out. "You get tired of me already?"

The ground below him turned into a churning, angry, dark ocean. Not able to prepare himself, Dean plummeted into the water.

*********

Several hours later, Cameron pulled the military jeep to a stop outside of the Maine lighthouse.

"One thing about military flights," Cameron commented as they climbed out of the vehicle just as the sun was setting. "They may not have any frills but they definitely get you where you want to go faster."

"Who needs peanuts anyway?" Sam replied with a grin.

They crossed the rest of the way in silence. They hooked up their rapelling gear and descended down to the cave.  
After unhooking from the ropes, Sam and Cameron made their way into the cave, each holding flashlights.

"How'd they even find this place?" Sam asked as she sloshed through ankle deep water.

"Old legends….ghost stories, who knows," Cameron replied as he pointed his flash light at the wall. "That's where Daniel dug it out."

Sam pointed her light at the rough hole and moved closer to the wall. "There's something else here."

"What?" Cameron inquired as he joined her. As his own flashlight shined in he saw something sparkle.

"Might be the power source."

Cameron handed her his flashlight as he pulled a small shovel from his backpack. "Hold that steady. I don't want to hit something that'll blow up on us."

Sam nodded as she pointed both flashlights at the cave wall.

Cameron carefully began to dig. After ten shovel fulls, Sam halted him.

"Cam, that's good."

"Okay," Cameron acknowledged as he stepped away, taking the flashlights from her.

Sam knelt down into the water and began to pry away more of the dirt by hand. As she did, a familiar series of crystals emerged, encased in broken plastic.

Cameron crouched next to her, shining the light closer to the crystals. "Now those are familiar."

Sam shook her head. "I've never seen this configuration before."

Sam reached carefully in and began to remove one of the damaged crystals.  
Almost instantly, a blue spark illuminated the cave and Sam was thrown back, slamming against the opposite wall.

"Sam!" Cameron shouted in alarm as he dropped the shovel and ran toward her.

********

After much discussion, Sam Winchester relented and allowed Daniel to be the one to read the spell. John had argued that Daniel's background as a linguist would work in their favor.

Sam looked over at Sheppard. "Do you guys have any rifles?"

Sheppard nodded. "A few, why?"

"What about rock salt?"

John blinked. "Rock salt?"

"Won't kill spirits but it'll slow them down," Sam explained as they moved toward the door of Weir's office.

"Find Radek, he'd know where it is. We brought some in case we'd have to melt something out of ice. It's not much," Elizabeth suggested.

Sam nodded. "It'll be enough and we're going to need salt."

"For?"

"Barrier."

John shook his head. "I'm just going to stop asking questions now."

"John, let me know if you need anything else," Weir called after them as they left.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

With time running out, Sam and John stood in the armory. The few rifles Atlantis had were laid out in front of them on a table.

Memories of his father were almost overwhelming Sam as he went through the motions of showing Sheppard how to load the rock salt.  
Sam shoved the memories away... he had to focus.

"Usually this works better with sawed off shot guns but we gotta work with what we have," Sam explained as he leaned against the table.

John put down one fully-loaded weapon and picked up another. "Just when I thought I was getting used to weird…."

A genuine smile crossed Sam's face as he picked up one of the empty rifles. "Welcome to my life, Colonel."

John returned the smile. "I bet we could one up each other on tales of weird."

"Bet we could."

They worked in silence for several minutes before Sam reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Colonel? Can I ask one last favor?"

John looked sideways at the younger man. "Yeah."

Sam handed him the piece of paper. "If my end doesn't work…"

"It will," John promised, one hand still on the rifle. "My team's been in weird situations before and some how we... well not always, but almost always, we get the upper hand. Carson's saved my ass more times than I care to count, Sam, he'll pull you through."

Sam laid the paper on the table next to Sheppard. "Just in case… give this to my brother."

Sheppard reluctantly pocketed the piece of paper. "Let's keep working."

Sam met John's gaze briefly before returning to the task at hand.

*********

Dean sputtered as he broke the surface. He blinked water from his eyes as he swam in a circle searching for the next danger.  
There was nothing.  
Nothing but darkness.

Then, just as suddenly, a small rocky mountain appeared to his right. Dean treaded water, staring at the rock, waiting.  
When no monster, demon, or ghoul appeared, Dean swam towards it. He pulled himself up onto the rock and sat.

After catching his breath, Dean looked at the dark turbulent sky. He didn't like at all that she had disappeared and there was nothing new for him to fight.

"What?" Dean called. "Have some place better to be?"

Only the sound of the waves answered him.

Dean couldn't help but wonder if his brother had found a way to help him.

*******

Cameron Mitchell was just about to scoop his friend up into his arms when Sam started to come around.  
Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Cameron lightly touched Sam's face.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Mitchell asked anxiously.

Sam waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass before she risked opening her eyes.

"Sam?" Cameron called once, more slouching closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That was fun," Carter muttered sarcastically as she tried to ease herself out of the water.

"Easy," Mitchell cautioned as he placed an arm around Sam's waist to steady her.

"Ow," Sam whispered as her headache intensified.

"What?" Cameron asked, worried she'd broken a rib or collar bone.

"Head," Sam replied as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"No," Carter protested as she slowly reopened her eyes. "No, I need to keep working… apparently it still has a bit of a punch."

"It'll keep for a few hours, Sam… we need to get you checked out."

Carter took a hesitant step away from Cameron and paused. When the world didn't tilt, Sam continued to the other side of the cave.

Cameron watched her with a sigh. Then he shook his head and took his previous position at her side.

"What can I do?"

Sam smiled at him briefly as she retrieved his wet flashlight. "Hold the light."

"Yes, ma'am," Mitchell replied returning her smile.

**********

After leaving the armory, John and Sam stopped back by the kitchen and retrieved several containers of salt.  
John knew if he came across anybody who wasn't in the loop, he wouldn't be able to explain why he was carrying rifles and table salt.

Thankfully nobody else crossed their paths and they walked to the infirmary to complete the next step of Sam's preparation.

As John set the rifles against a corner by Dean's bed, Carson drew two vials of Sam's blood.

Sam looked over at Sheppard. "One's a backup. You should only need one vial for the spell."

John nodded grimly.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sam said to Beckett as Carson capped the vials.

"You're welcome, lad. Just wish I could do more."

"Doc," Sheppard began, catching the Scot's attention. "When things start going down, it's going to be fast and hard. Is there somebody in your staff you can trust?"

Beckett nodded, looking warily from Sheppard to Winchester and back again. "Aye, why?"

"Because you may be working to save both brothers at once."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

"Because you may be working to save both brothers at once."

Carson nodded and excused himself to go get the staff member in question.

Sam ran a weary hand over the back of his neck before turning to Sheppard.

"Colonel, when you start doing the spell… they're not going to let Dean go easy."

"Kinda figured that… don't worry, we've got your brother's back."

Sam walked over to Dean's bed and his breath caught as he took in the new scars.

"Colonel, we have to do this now," Sam stated quietly as Sheppard joined him. "Dean can't take much more."

Sheppard followed Sam's gaze and nodded. "Give me twenty minutes to pull everybody together."

Sam nodded, moving to where John had placed the guns and salt. He picked up a couple of the salt containers. "I'll start things in here."

*********

Half an hour later, people were in appropriate spots and things were set up as they were supposed to be.

John stood next to Dean's bed with Daniel on the opposite side. Elizabeth, Rodney and Teyla were against the opposite wall near the door.  
Teyla had been brought up to speed and was feeling stronger. Stronger, but not quite one-hundred percent.  
Teyla sat in a chair near the door, one of the riles laying across her lap.

Sheppard exchanged a glance with Elizabeth as she approached him.

"Are we ready?" Weir asked, still not quite believing they were about to do this.

"As we'll ever be," John replied, as he activated his radio earpiece. "Ronon, you guys set down there?"

In the stasis chamber, Ronon stood approximately twenty feet from Sam, his gun raised.

"Yeah," Dex replied.

"Colonel," Sam called into his own ear piece that Weir had given him only minutes before.

"Go ahead, Sam," Sheppard replied as he turned back to face Jackson who had John Winchester's journal on the bed before him. Propped on either side of the bed, just inside the salt barrier, were two shotguns.  
There was another salt barrier around the perimeter of the infirmary.

"We're only going to get one shot at this… and each step of the spell has to be followed exactly…"

"Don't worry, Sam," Sheppard stated as he met Daniel's gaze. "You've trusted us this far."

"Your brother's in good hands," Elizabeth added, hoping they weren't promising false hope.

"Okay," Sam acknowledged as he looked at the Satedan. "See you on the other side."

"Funny," Sheppard muttered as he looked to Jackson. "Go."

Daniel nodded and began to read.

**********

Slowly and carefully, Sam and Cameron moved the remaining crystals into a container they had brought.  
There wasn't much left of the casing the crystals had been in but they took that also. After another sweep to determine there was nothing else in the cave wall, Sam and Cameron gathered their things and returned to the rappel ropes.

"Wonder what Daniel's doing on Atlantis?" Sam asked as they began their ascent.

"Probably just research… trying to figure out from that end why an Ancient device ended up here," Cameron replied with a grin.

"Probably," Sam agreed, though she had a feeling life on Atlantis wasn't calm for very long.

"Let's go home," Mitchell stated once they reached the top. "I don't know about you but I could use a week off."

Sam grinned. "Week? Try a month."

"Think Landry will agree?"

"Doubt it."

"Can't hurt to try."

"No, definitely can't."


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

Sam nodded at the Satedan and forced himself not to close his eyes. He could only pray that this would work.  
They'd done enough good in their lives so far that it had to count for something.  
All the lives they'd saved should tip the scales.

Ronon fired and Sam flew back against the wall of stasis pods. His head cracked back against the surface of one and he slid to the floor.  
He thought he'd been prepared for it but the energy blast was like nothing Sam had ever experienced before.  
His chest throbbed and Sam saw black dots enter his vision.

The last thing Sam saw before his consciousness faded completely was Ronon leaning over him.

Ronon holstered his gun and moved to pick Winchester up. Just as he was about to place the younger man in the stasis pod something made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
Ronon whirled around, his green eyes searching the room.  
There was nothing, and yet...

Ronon quickly placed Sam in the pod and hit the button to close the door. He wasn't as quick to believe as Sheppard and Weir of the Winchester's 'ghost stories', but there were legends among his people as well… legends for hundreds of years…

Ronon grabbed the shotgun that was leaning against the wall behind him and hefted the weapon. As he did, a silhouette began to appear from the shadows… wasn't human. Just a shape… something not quite formed… the red eyes were the only thing visible.

Ronon quickly fired a shot and reached back to activate the stasis pod. He heard it whir to life and felt the temperature drop drastically in the room. Dex tightened his grip on the gun and looked once again at the shadows.

*******

In the infirmary it was like the outside had come in. The main lights had long since gone out and the emergency backups had come on.  
Something, John really didn't want to know what, whizzed over his head. He glanced over his shoulder at McKay.

"Sorry," the scientist apologized as he shifted the weight of the gun. "These things aren't exactly like the P90's. Thought I saw something…"

John nodded and concentrated back on Jackson. Once he determined where Jackson was in the spell, he carefully opened the vial of Sam's blood he was holding. As Daniel continued to read, John spread the blood over Dean's bare chest.

The room shook as if they were in California. The temperature fell, mirroring McMurdo.

Then Teyla noticed something they all should've seen. She pointed to the line of salt around Dean's bed.

"There is a break in the circle."

"John!" Elizabeth shouted in warning as she leveled her shotgun.

John glanced up in time to see black mist move past his field of vision. Dropping the now empty vial, John grabbed his weapon that was propped against the wall.

"Keep reading!" John shouted to Jackson who had looked up from the journal.

Daniel nodded and continued reciting in Latin

********

Ronon had fired six times at something he couldn't see.  
Red eyes and shadows.  
Not an enemy, and yet...

Because of Sheppard and Weir, Ronon felt obligated to protect Winchester. This was like no battle he had ever fought.  
No rules…

A presence snaked around Ronon's throat, cutting off his air supply and lifting him off the floor.  
Ronon's right hand still gripped the gun. He started to lift it drifting his hand down to the trigger.

As if sensing the move, the presence spun Ronon around, throwing the Satedan hard against the opposite wall.  
The gun bounced against the floor, the shot discharging aimlessly.  
As Ronon's lungs struggled to reclaim oxygen, he saw the red eyes again.  
Ronon rose to his feet, snatching the shot gun. He fired into the space in front of Winchester's stasis pod.

His shot hit its mark and Ronon was rewarded with a screech like he'd never heard  
Ronon fired once more and silence returned.

*********

"Your brother is meddling in things he does not understand."

Dean jumped at the sudden break of silence as he scrambled to his feet. He stood on top of the rock and stared at the grey sky.

"Leave my brother alone!" Dean shouted, his fists clenching.

The demon's laughter echoed. "My dear Dean, your brother has already taken the gambit... This should be fun."

"You deal with me, you bitch, that was the promise!" Dean shouted. "You leave Sam alone!"

Silence answered him and Dean crumpled to the rocky surface, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2, SG1/SGA--AU  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

John had almost emptied his shotgun of rock salt and, from the sounds behind him, he knew Rodney, Teyla and Elizabeth were pretty much in the same boat.

"Isn't this supposed to be working by now?" Rodney shouted as he fired another shot at something that was becoming a little too solid for his liking.

"Since when," John began through gritted teeth as he aimed at something just beyond and above Jackson's right shoulder, "do things go according to plan?"

Suddenly the monitors near Dean's bed sprang to life, causing Carson and Sokun to scurry forward.

"The lad's fighting back to us!" Carson shouted over the gunfire as he studied Dean's vitals. "His vitals are almost normal."

The ground shook again, nearly knocking Daniel off his feet. He scrambled for a hand-hold and kept himself upright. He could see his breath now and fought to keep his teeth from chattering.  
One more verse of the spell left… Daniel shook his head to clear it… that was all he had left… one more section and the insanity around them might be over.

"Daniel!" John prompted, noting the archeologist had stopped speaking.

"I'm okay," Daniel replied as he ducked as something cold flew by the back of his neck. "Just give me cover fire."

"You got it," Sheppard promised as he fired another round and Jackson began to recite once more.

*******

"Yes, Sir. We'll see you when we get back," Mitchell stated as he ended the cell phone call to Landry.

Cameron glanced over at Sam who was sitting on one of the few benches as they waited for their flight. She was still a little too pale for his liking.

Cameron sat down next to Carter and handed her a bottle of water and two Tylenol he'd taken out of his pack.  
She smiled at him briefly before taking the water and medicine.

"Thanks," Sam replied quietly. "Have more of a headache than I thought."

"Hitting the wall will do that."

Sam punched Cameron lightly on the arm. "Next time you pack the energy scanner."

"You're the one that said there couldn't be any power left."

Sam nodded ruefully. "There shouldn't have been… not with the amount it takes to galaxy hop a couple of human beings. We need to come back later with heavier digging equipment. These crystals have to have been attached to something."

"Could the power source have been on the Atlantis side?" Cameron asked thoughtfully. "You said this thing was a homing beacon… maybe they rigged it so it doesn't need a power source on this side."

Sam shook her head and winced. "Possible, but it'd still need power to activate the point of orgin."

Cameron placed an arm around her shoulders and Sam allowed herself to rest against him.

"Don't hurt your head," Mitchell said softly just as the sound of a plane touching down reached their ears. "You'll figure it out when we get back... You always do."

**********

Ronon backed up against Winchester's stasis pod, physically placing himself between the now defenseless youth and the invisible harm that was threatening them.

Ronon gripped the gun tighter, his green eyes scanning the shadows.

The lights flickered once and went out, plunging the room into complete darkness.

Ronon kept his finger on the trigger… he had three shots left… had to make each one count.

Darkness danced across darkness and Ronon fired.

*********

Elizabeth Weir hesitated… something she didn't normally do. However, this battle was far from normal.  
Elizabeth gripped the gun… something so unfamiliar rested in her hands. John had always been after her to spend more time in the weapons range.  
She'd never found time for it.  
Now she wished she had.

The sight before Elizabeth was one she'd never forget. John was pinned against the wall, nearly at ceiling level from his original position a few seconds before.  
Elizabeth knew she had to fire… knew it was the only way to save him.  
The only way to save a man who'd become more a part of her life than she'd ever expected… partner didn't seem adequate enough to describe their friendship... Their relationship.  
Elizabeth aimed the weapon, Daniel's words fading as she concentrated. How could she fire if she couldn't see the target? She saw John's hands claw as he fought for air. She saw his feet kick the empty space as he struggled to free himself.

A gunshot rang out and John slid down to the floor taking several pieces of medical equipment and furniture with him.  
Elizabeth turned to see Teyla standing in front of her wheel chair, the gun still raised.  
Elizabeth nodded her thanks before lowering her own weapon and moving toward John's still form.

*********

Daniel had never been happier in his life than to reach the last word. It had seemed to take forever but in reality it'd taken less than fifteen minutes, start to finish. As Daniel lifted his gaze from John Winchester's journal, he met Beckett's. The Scott nodded and Daniel's shoulders slumped in relief.

Daniel glanced around the room which was slowly returning to room temperature. The lights activated once again. Jackson looked at the others gathered, making sure they were okay. His gaze paused on Sheppard's still form and Sokun and Weir leaning over him.

"He okay?" Daniel asked as he moved around the bed joining the others.

"He'll be sore for awhile… few broken ribs. Otherwise good as new in a week or so," Sokun reported.

"Thank you, Doctor," Elizabeth acknowledged as she stood.

"Did we win?" Rodney asked as he moved to stand by Weir.

"Sam?" Dean's weak hoarse voice was all the answer McKay and the others needed.

Carson shook his head in amazement as he placed a gentle hand on Dean's right shoulder. "You're alright now, lad, just rest."

"Look," Daniel pointed to Dean's exposed skin as nurses moved in to help move Sheppard onto a bed. "The scars are gone."

"Incredible," Elizabeth whispered as she moved to stand behind Jackson. She keyed her earpiece. "Ronon, how's Sam?"

"Aye," Carson agreed as Sokun did one final check of Dean's vitals. "Once he gets his strength back, it'll be like it never happened."

"What did happen exactly?" Rodney asked quietly as he glanced over at Sheppard's unconscious form.

"Freed somebody from hell," Daniel replied, awe in his voice and a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

"Just another day, huh?" McKay replied with a grin.

"For you guys in Pegasus, maybe," Daniel retorted. "At SGC we tend to stick to the run of the mill..."

"Doc's going to have to move fast," Ronon replied to Weir's earlier question as he stepped into the infirmary, Sam's limp form in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2, SG1/SGA--AU  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

"Doc's going to have to move fast," Ronon replied to Weir's earlier question as he stepped into the infirmary, Sam's limp form in his arms.

"Put him on that bed," Beckett ordered as he motioned to the empty one between Dean and John.

Ronon gently placed the younger Winchester down on the bed before stepping back to lean against the left wall.

Elizabeth, Rodney, and Daniel moved to stand back by Teyla, out of the way. Their anxious gazes remained locked on the flurry of activity around them.

*********

Sam felt like the darkness was choking him.  
Smothering.

Like being under a vast ocean, Sam struggled.  
All he knew was that he had to hang on.  
He couldn't give up.

Sam clawed at the darkness… desperately searching for any way out.

*********

"That's it," Carson instructed, relief causing his Scottish brogue to thicken. "Easy, deep breaths, Sam... you're alright now."

Finally the pain in his chest lessened enough for Sam to crack his eyes open. He peered up into the seven concerned faces surrounding him.

Elizabeth squeezed Sam's left shoulder gently. "Just rest, Sam. Everything's okay."

Before his eyes drifted closed again, Sam asked, "Dean?"

Daniel nodded. "Was close, Sam, but it worked."

The darkness closed in again but this time Sam welcomed it.

*********

Dean woke with a startled gasp as he sat straight up. As he glanced around the infirmary, it took him a long moment to remember where he was.  
Once his breathing calmed, Dean looked down at himself and turned his hands over. All his wounds were gone... No trace of them.

Dean looked to his left once more and cursed, seeing Sam's still form lying in the infirmary bed next to him.

"Don't worry," a familiar voice stated from farther down the room. "He'll be fine."

Dean looked at John Sheppard who occupied the bed next to Sam. White bandages wrapped tight around his ribs, bandages on his forehead and chin.

"Looks like you lost a fight," Dean commented as he wobbily got to his feet.

John laughed then winced. "Apparently not, since you're standing and breathing."

"Thanks," Dean acknowledged softly as he looked down at his baby brother.

"All in a day's work," John replied as he gingerly shifted himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he pulled the blanket up to Sam's shoulders.

John shook his head. The infirmary was deserted this early in the morning but he still double checked to make sure nobody was within earshot.

"You're not going to like it."

Dean glanced up. "I already don't."

John watched them for a long moment, still amazed at the bond between the two brothers. "He said his blood would break your deal... Something about demons with yellow eyes."

Dean's hands curled around the edge of Sam's blanket. "Damn it, Sammy. I always knew that something happened in Cold Oak that he didn't tell me. He never could lie to me."

"I wouldn't be too hard on him," John stated softly. "He took a huge risk to get you back."

"I know," Dean whispered.

"What was it like?" John asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dean met the Colonel's gaze then shook his head. "Don't remember."

John eased himself back onto the pillows. "Probably best that way."

"Yeah," Dean acknowledged, his gaze drifting back to Sam's sleeping form. Truth was, he remembered every second but didn't want to dwell on it now.  
All that mattered was Sam and getting them home.

After a moment, Dean sat back on the edge of his bed and looked over at Sheppard. "What time is it?"

"Early, about five."

"How long was I out?"

"Couple days."

Dean scooted back against his pillow, suddenly very tired. "How about that ticket home?"

"Elizabeth's been working on it. Lots of red tape to cut through since you two don't have security clearance."

Dean's stomach rumbled, overriding his tiredness. "How's the food around here?"

John grinned. "Probably better than you're used to."

Dean smirked. "I'll have you know Sammy and I have eaten in the best hole-in-the-walls in the US."

"You two could more than likely tell me every diner menu from Maine to L.A.?"

"Damn straight. Nothin' better than diner food."

John laughed and then cringed as pain shot up his injured rib cage. "I'll have the Doc order you something."

"Thanks."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Shadow Play  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Xover SGA SG1, AU  
Timeline: AU after AHBL pt.2, SG1/SGA--AU  
Notes: Many thanks to Kari for the beta

_Epilog_

It took three weeks for the SGC, Atlantis and the IOA to agree on what to do with the Winchesters.  
In the end, it was the assurance from Weir, Sheppard, Jackson and Landry that won the Winchesters their freedom once they got back to Earth.

Now, Sam and Dean stood next to Daniel Jackson as they waited for the beam out from the Daedalus.

Sam shook Elizabeth's hand warmly as he looked from her to the rest of SGA-1 and back again.

"Thank you, all of you," Sam said. "It was a leap of faith for you to trust my brother and I and believe us. We owe you."

Weir drew Sam into a brief hug. "I'm just glad things worked out. Be safe, both of you."

Dean shook Weir's hand with a nod before he walked over to Sheppard. "Jackson tells me you were good in the fight."

John smirked. "As good as two broken ribs will get you."

Dean smiled. "Comes with the territory. If you're ever… Earthside... we could use the extra gun."

John exchanged a glance with Ronon who shook his head with the barest of movements.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with the Wraith. It's safer."

Rodney cocked his head at Sheppard. "Really... Space vampires... Real vampires you can handle that."

Sam grinned. "If you change your mind, you know how to find us."

"Thanks again for your help, Dr. Jackson," Elizabeth stated with a smile.

Daniel nodded. "Glad I could help, but I agree with Colonel Sheppard. I think I'll stick to the Goa'uld."

"Do I want to know what a Goa'uld is?" Sam asked.

"The Daedalus is in position," Lieutenant Crisler reported from the control room above.

Daniel shook his head. "Trust me... no, you don't."

Elizabeth watched as the familiar white beam captured the three of them, leaving the gate room in silence.

John moved to stand next to Weir as the group dispersed. "Back to normal, huh?"

Elizabeth laughed as they made their way towards the stairs. "Normalcy exists, does it?"

"So I've heard."

"Come on, you owe me lunch," Elizabeth stated with a smile as she led the way up the stairs.

"How do you figure that?"

"I didn't send you with Radek and Rodney on that last research mission."

"I heard that," Rodney called from the control room above.

"For that, I'll buy lunch and dinner," John stated with a grin.

"Thought you might."

end


End file.
